


Morning

by spinner33



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidentally Outted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny wake up in bed together.  The bedroom door is open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Steve had been sleeping diagonally across the bed, long limbs draping over. His toes wiggled out from under the blankets as he slowly surfaced from his dreams. Pushed a pair of plaid boxers off the bed. 

Someone heavy and hairy was sprawled on top of him. Dawn’s first light was trickling through the trees, touching the windows, falling across golden hair and broad shoulders. 

“Danno?” 

A hand flopped out of the covers, landing like an open starfish on McGarrett’s face. Steve purred softly as he stretched out, giving a long groan of sheer pleasure. Williams stirred too, however unwillingly. Usually Danny would retreat to the guest room at some point in the night if he had Gracie with him. Last night, however, they had been so tired that that hadn’t happened. 

Porcelain blue eyes swayed into view. A wicked whip of a grin followed. Danny held on tight, shifting his weight to pin the other man down, keep him from moving. He nestled between Steve’s thighs, running one hand from hip to knee. 

“Where you think you’re going, merman?” Danny whispered, nosing his lover’s jaw, sucking his earlobe. Steve instinctively wrapped limbs around him, moaning, biting his bottom lip. He became more pliable, snuggling into position, opening his knees wide. He was relishing the weight of his lover in his arms. His eyes drifted closed as Danny continued to nibble and nip. 

They had fallen asleep in much this same position, with Danny on top, biting, kissing, nosing. Steve was wearing his gray teeshirt, rucked up under his chest and back. The two men were a tumble of hairy limbs with no barriers between them. Knowing Grace was down the hall, last night’s sex had been more smolder and less firestorm. Toe-curling, nonetheless. There was a lot to be said for slow and easy, fingers clenching, mouths touching, whispering loving words, holding eye contact as long as possible. 

“Time for swim?” came the unsure reply. 

“I don’t fucking think so,” Danny rumbled, teasing his chin against Steve’s neck, working the stubbly point right up behind his ear, tracing a well-documented pleasure point. Steve inhaled loudly, fingers clenching into Danny’s back. Danny grinned before swirling the tip of his tongue into Steve’s ear. 

“Morning, Danno! Uncle Steve!”

A lithe figure bounced past their doorway. The open doorway. Funny how old houses settle at night. Braids with ribbons disappeared. There were tiny feet on the steps. Water was running in the kitchen. The cabinets were banging open and closed. 

Danny retracted his tongue, and blinked down at Steve. The SEAL was utterly petrified. 

“Coffee is brewing! Are you up yet?” Grace called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Danny’s daughter was talking a mile a minute when the two of them sheepishly crept down into the kitchen. She had a jar of peanut butter on the counter, three sandwiches in the making, three little brown bags stretched out. She had a butter knife in hand, a swirl of peanuty goodness poised at the ready.

“You said you wanted to get an early start for the hike. Is this too early?” 

The early morning hike. The excuse Danny had given for why he and Grace should spend the night at Steve’s house rather than showing up first thing in the morning to collect Danno’s BFF for the day. 

“I can’t believe I beat you both out of bed! I’ve got the kit already. It’s over there. Bug spray, sun screen, Band-Aids, basic first aid supplies. This is going to be so much fun! I’m so excited!”

Steve started to retreat upstairs. Danny grabbed him by the teeshirt hem and held on tight. Steve made as if to step for the back door, and Danny clutched even tighter, getting a backwards grip on one of Steve’s hip bones. 

“We’re still going, right?” Grace asked. 

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Steve.

“Mm hmm,” McGarrett managed a couple of strangled syllables. 

“You bet we are, Monkey!” Danny confirmed. 

“Grape or strawberry?” Grace asked, wiggling jelly jars at them. 

“Gracie, why don’t you let Uncle Steve finish the sandwiches? You and I will go upstairs and get ready,” Danny suggested. 

“Okay,” Grace smiled brightly. 

A few minutes later, Grace bounced back down the stairs, backpack on her shoulder. She grabbed the duffel from the floor. She danced around as if hearing her own music before she hugged Steve tight around the waist, burying her nose in his ramrod-stiff spine. McGarrett had managed to finish the sandwiches, but not without getting jelly all over the counter, because his hands were shaking so badly. 

“I call shotgun!” Grace exclaimed on her way out the front door with Steve’s truck keys. 

Danny came down the steps, pulling on a long-sleeved flannel shirt over his teeshirt. He had slipped into jeans, and pulled on socks too. He was smiling faintly to himself, very pleased with the world. He stood beside Steve at the kitchen counter, and gave a him a gentle pat on the rump. 

“ ‘S okay, babe. You can breathe now.”

“She…..she knows we’re….she knows we’re sleeping….together….”

“Steve, breathe.”

“She knows we’re….. she saw us….. oh my god….” 

“Well, apparently, my good looks are not the only thing Gracie inherited. I’ve also passed on my world class detective skills as well.” 

“What?” Steve whimpered. 

“She said she’s known about us for years. Years.”

“We haven’t been sleeping together for years.” 

“She thinks we have been,” Danny snorted. 

“Ohmygod ohmygod…” Steve dropped the butter knife and covered his eyes with his hands, leaving dots of peanut butter on his forehead. Danny grinned, licked a thumb, and stroked the dots away. 

“Babe, I’m the panicky, babbly one. Remember? You’re the stalwart, unflappable one. You going to be okay?” 

“Your twelve year old daughter just caught us naked in bed together, kissing and touching each other. No. I’m not going to be okay,” Steve strained out the words with a horrified grimace. 

“Steve, take a deep breath. That’s it. In. Out. In. Out. Gracie knows about us. She’s okay with us. She's thrilled, her exact words. The world is not going to stop spinning. This is nothing to freak out about.”

“No?” 

“She said you make me smile, and that’s how she knows how I feel about you.” 

“Stop smiling,” Steve frowned. 

Danny cackled, put an arm around Steve, and squeezed tightly. 

“Come on, SEAL boy. Go upstairs and get dressed. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair. I’ll bag up those sandwiches. Pour the coffee in a thermos. She’s going to start honking the horn if we don’t hurry.” 

“Years?” Steve fretted. 

“Years, babe,” Danny confirmed with a cocky grin.


End file.
